ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Classics/Jay Ward Productions
Jay Ward Productions, or simply Ward Productions, is an American animation studio based in Los Angeles County, California. It was founded in 1948 by American animator Jay Ward, and was most notable for the Rocky and Bullwinkle franchise. The Jay Ward Productions library and rights are managed by Bullwinkle Studios, a joint venture between Jay Ward Productions and DreamWorks Studios. History The company was based on the Sunset Strip in West Hollywood, across Sunset Boulevard from the Chateau Marmont Hotel. Jay Ward Productions was an independent studio from 1948 to 1959. It was part of Dancer Fitzgerald Sample (1959-1979), which originally brokered advertising for, and through its Gamma Productions subsidiary and its distributor Producers Associates of Television, Inc.(P.A.T.), animated Ward's productions. The Program Exchange acquired broadcast rights in 1979. Jay Ward Productions today The successor Jay Ward Productions Inc., managed by members of his family, is based in Costa Mesa, California. By 2007, Jay Ward Productions had formed Bullwinkle Studios LLC, a joint venture with Classic Media (then an Entertainment Rights subsidiary), to manage the Jay Ward characters. Bullwinkle Studios's first production was “George of the Jungle” with Studio B Productions, a unit of DHX Media broadcast on Teletoon, then added to Cartoon Network. Tiffany Ward serves as president of Ward Productions and Bullwinkle Studios. Classic Media was acquired in 2012 by DreamWorks, which was later purchased by Comcast in 2016. Television programs Animation Jay Ward Productions * Crusader Rabbit (1950–1952) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends (1959–1964) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle ** Fractured Fairy Tales ** Aesop and Son ** Bullwinkle's Corner ** Mr. Know-It-All ** The Rocky and Bullwinkle Fan Club ** Peabody's Improbable History ** Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties * Hoppity Hooper (1964–1967) ** Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show * The Dudley Do Right Show (1964–1966) * George of the Jungle (1967) ** Super Chicken ** Tom Slick * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015–2017) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018-present) Bullwinkle Studios * George of the Jungle (2006–2008, 2015–2017) Live-action * Fractured Flickers (1962–1964) Commercials General Mills * Cheerios, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), Boris Badenov (1959–1970), Aesop and Son (1960–1970), Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Trix, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Cocoa Puffs, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Jets, using characters Rocky and Bullwinkle (1959–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Wheat Hearts, using characters Mr. Peabody and Sherman (1959–1970) * Frosty O's, using characters Dudley Do-Right (1961–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1961–1972) * Lucky Charms, using characters Boris and Natasha (1964–1970), and Hoppity Hooper (1964–1972) Quaker Oats Company * Cap'n Crunch (1963–1984) * Quisp and Quake (1965–1973) * Monster Munch (1966) * Aunt Jemima (1968–1973) * Captain Vitaman (1968) * Frosted Oat Flakes (1968–1969) * Fudge Town Cookies (1968) * Mr. Chips Cookies (1968–1969) * Scooter Pie Cookies (1968) * Cinnamon Bear Cereal (1969) * Cinnamon Flakes (1969) * Crackles (1969) * Gauchos Cookies (1969) * Mister E (1969) * Pronto (1969) * Scooter Pies (1969) * Vitaman the Great (1969) * King Vitaman (1970–1971) * Halfsies (1979–1982) * Hi-Lo's (1980) Films Live-action * Boris and Natasha (1992) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Dudley Do-Right (1999) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) Note: Rocky and Bullwinkle were created in CGI other characters were played by live-action actors * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (direct-to-video) Animation * Noah's Ark (1978) (short film; with a co-production with DreamWorks Animation) * The Phox, The Box, and The Lox (1999) (short film; with a co-production with Universal Animation Studios) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (credited as Bullwinkle Studios) * Rocky and Bullwinkle in: The Bride of the Moose (2014) (direct-to-video short film) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (TBA) (web film) (credited as Bullwinkle Studios)